One Last Chance
by Auto-mail Alchemist
Summary: The Fullmetal Alchemist series has ended and Ed and Al have been released, meaning they aren't needed any longer. But they can't stand to be useless, so they journey to find a way to fix it all and get the show airing again.


One Last Chance

_By Shiori Elric_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. All rights to Hiromu, herself and all her characters belong to her. This is only a fan-made fiction, right, so why do we have to put these things up, anyways? I only own the store clerk and the random people who talk to them (The Elrics and the clerk).**

_

* * *

_

He stared at it. That, right there, was a notice that all characters were to be sent away for they weren't needed. "No," he said, "this isn't possible…" His name was Edward Elric, and he was being released by the creators of the show he had resided in for so long.

His brother, Alphonse Elric stood next to him; tears wetted his face down, stinging as they ran down the cold, pale skin of his own. "Brother...wh-what…are we…gonna do?" Al asked, tears streaking his face and his breath staggered. He was crying so hard. Ed felt so sorry. Ed looked down and away as he thought of the best answer he could think of.

"Al, we're gonna find a way to get more episodes…this is our life, for we aren't meant…to be living out of the studio…" Ed said, his fists clenching so tightly now. Neither of the boys had expected this, they both wanted this to continue on and get better as it played.

After the movie had ended, they both knew that there wasn't much happening afterwards, but though they both said, "This is our world now," didn't mean it was gonna stay that way. Ed and Al still had a great adventure that awaited them, but they couldn't go on it until they made their creator make more episodes.

* * *

"Her name's Hiromu Arakawa…" said the blonde boy. He for a ponytail now, instead of a braid. He felt the braids made him look too much of a girl. "Anyway," he said shaking his head, "she's the one who created me and Al, we need her to convince the creators of the anime itself to make more episodes, do you know where I may find her?" he asked. 

The man Ed was speaking to was a younger, around his mid twenties, man, basically around Ed's, himself's, age. Though, anyone could say Ed was a bit too short to look twenty. But that didn't stop him.

Nope. He moved on like any other person should.

Though, he admitted he was a bit on the…small side.

But back to the point, Ed and Al were being released and they needed to find a way back. They needed to find a way to get them, meaning the creators,to think otherwise.

The man shook his head and walked away. "Damn…come on, Al." Ed said turning to walk the opposite way. Ed noticed that the people around him looked like they were from another planet for their clothes were different. So they decided to shop. "I hope we have the same currency as them…" Ed said to himself. Japan sure was an awkward country. But they continued off.

Stopping by the nearest drift store, they both went browsing. Looking at the clothes, Ed and Al picked out some random outfits. Ed found a white T-shirt and a brown vest, with black pants as well. I didn't feel too much different from what he was wearing. But it was. The style was much different and it made Ed look like those around him. Al found a T-shirt with he, as his armored self, on it. "Look brother! It's me!" Al exclaimed.

Ed walked over and looked. It was! There was he, himself, too! "Wow…we must be famous…" Ed said. Suddenly, the store clerk walked over and looked the boys up and down.

Ed turned around and Al did the same. "Hello. I'm just curious as to why you both are dressed as Fullmetal Characters."

Ed smiled. "That's my military name. I'm a state alchemist…or…was…" Ed said looking to Al. Al looked at Ed. "And this is my little brother, Alphonse. I'm Edward…by the way…what's this country's currency?" He asked.

"Yen, and are you really Edward? What is your last name, boy?"

"Yes, and it is Elric."

"So it IS true, they do exist!" The clerk said, backing up with a hand over her mouth. She was in awe. "You're real?"

Ed and Al exchanged glances and looked back to the clerk and both nodded and said, "Uhhh...yes, ma'am."

"Can we pay for this then?" Ed asked as Al turned and picked up his clothes and Ed, his clothes in hand, walked over to the counter. The shocked clerk nodded and stumbled over to the counter, hands both shaking vigorously. "Thanks."

"Why are you so afraid?" Al asked, trying to comfort the store clerk.

"Be-because...you guys aren't real...just anime characters. I'm a fan of the show you two are from." Ed and Al looked at each other.

"Yes, we know that...that's why we need anyone's help on where to find Hiromu Arakawa. Do you think you'd be able to help?" Ed asked. The clerk nodded as Ed handed her the money needed for the clothes. "Really?" Ed asked, eyes brightened.

"Yes, I happen to be a good friend of hers..."

Ed and Al looked at each other and smiled brightly. Al plain out bursted into tears and started to screamat the clerk, "Oh please, oh please, oh please, oh please, oh please! Please, ma'am, help us!" Ed woman sweat dropped and nodded.

"I already said I would!" She exclaimed as Al stood back up and sweat dropped himself.

"Oh, sorry...heh..." Sighing a bit, Ed and Al asked to use their dressing rooms to change into their new clothes. Ed and Al were dressed in more modern clothes now and they hoped they'd fit in a little better. Coming out, the boys looked for the lady and saw her closing the store up.

"Well, let's go." She said, as Ed and Al once more, glanced at each other, they shrugged and followed, traveling trunks in hand.

* * *

_**A/N:** Well, chapter one, up an running. Lately, as I've noticed, I haven't been making prologues first, just skipping straight to the first chapter._

_Ah well, it's still hopefully a good story, hope ya enjoy it!_

_-Shiori Lee Elric-_


End file.
